The Art of Persuasion
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Post Ep: House of Games.Summary: Casey figures that there is a way that she can get a few of the territories back, everything has a price. Totally Dasey.


The Art of Persuasion

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF LIFE WITH DEREK; I mean, if I did; I wouldn't be writing fan fictions…right?

Set after House of Games;

Summary: Casey figures that there _is _a way that she can get a few of the territories back, everything has a price. Totally Dasey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High card low card was never Casey's strong game. She never really played it before she moved into the Venturi home. So naturally; when she and Lizzie were challenged by Derek to play, Casey; being the strong captain that she was; did not show her nerves. She simply believed that Derek had the two of clubs under the table; so they would win automatically.

But as it turned out; Derek had an ace, when all she had was a queen. She had lost all five of the wanted territories. After all of the preparation of working with Edwin, they still lost. But Casey MacDonald was determined to get at least two of the five territories back from the evil step-brother of hers.

Everything had a price. That was Casey's philosophy. Everyone had a weakness. For Derek; she figured that it was a busty blonde that was available on pin ups from magazines that were scattered around his room. But, you see; Casey wasn't one of those busty blondes and she would never be one. She was okay with that. That was all there was to it.

But; realizing that this was the only way to get herself a coat hanger, premium time for the washing machine, the chair, the hiding place under the window and the center shelf in the bathroom, Casey sat in her bedroom; thinking of other ways that didn't involve the only thought that fell through her mind.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the only way she could get those spots for her and Lizzie was clear to her now. She stood up and walked to her closet; searching for a somewhat revealing shirt. Finding a black off the shoulder sweater, Casey nodded her head gently and took off her pink t-shirt, replacing it with the skin-showing shirt that she just chose. After the change of shirt, fifteen and a half year old, Casey moved so she sat down in front of her mirror, pulling her hair out of the ponytail behind her head. Oh god, she knew this had to be done. _If you don't have a spot for your toothbrush; you don't have anything_.

This kept going through her mind as she applied her lip gloss on her lips quickly and moved her lips against each other before looking at her reflection. "Okay. We're good." she told herself. Waiting for a few seconds, Casey looked at door and stood walking towards it. She knew that George and Nora had left for the night to visit with friends, leaving Edwin, Lizzie and Marti with Derek and Casey. The kids were now asleep; and Casey was going to put her plan in motion.

Walking towards Derek's door silently, she knocked on it twice and quietly before hearing Derek's voice.

"Come in!" he stated loudly as Casey stepped in quietly.

"Hey." she smiled gently as she felt Derek's eyes on her, looking her up and down.  
"Hey.." he stated quickly, clicking on his computer a few times before leaning back in his chair. 

"Congratulations on the games today. You now own half of the home." she laughed slightly as Derek nodded his head.

"You're just mad that The Derek won." he stated quickly as Casey frowned.

"No, I'm not. I came to proposition you, Derek." she informed, nodding slightly.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued. What's the idea, MacDonald?" he asked.

"My idea," she began. "Can't be explained. But it can be showed."

Now, Derek had a stupid grin on his face. "Fine…_Show_ me."

At this moment, Casey stood up and moved towards him ; leaning against the computer desk. "This is for the chair; cause I could care less about that one." she informed, before leaning forward; kissing his cheek quickly.

Derek watched this and brought his left hand to his cheek, feeling where his stepsister kissed him. _Okay, that was only for the chair that she could care less about, eh? _

Yes, this was Casey's plan. She was wanting all of the territories. She was willing to do anything so she and her sister Lizzie owned them all.

Derek smirked, and leaned back once again in his chair. "You have my attention, Casey." he informed, formally.

Casey grinned. "Well, wait a minute. For that, do I get the chair?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"Uh. I guess that I'd be willing to give that to your team." he shrugged as if it were nothing.

"This is for the hiding place under the window.." she smiled slowly, nodding her head as she moved to kiss him on the lips; a quick and gentle kiss, nothing more and nothing less.

Derek would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy that. Lies, lies, lies. He wasn't a liar. Was he? Innocent Derek that was now kissing his stepsister for little positions around the house? Huh.

Casey pulled away, waiting for Derek's verdict.

":Once again, I feel that losing the hiding spot underneath the window to the MacDonald's is an okay situation." he smirked professionally.

Glancing at her watch; she smirked slowly.

"Am I keeping you from something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Casey shake her head violently.

"I want all of the territories, I blocked out the whole night in order to get them all." she stated with a small smirk.

"Oh, good to know." Derek smirked before looking at her quickly. "Let's see.. I believe that we are now up to the coat rack." he stated.

Casey nodded and leaned forward; kissing his neck gently. A few seconds later, she ran a hand through his hair, and smiled slowly as she heard Derek let out a small groan. She then pulled away, looking at a flabbergasted Derek.

"W-w-woah." he stated, smirking slightly, amazed at what his stepsister did. "You got that one hands down."

"Middle shelf in the bathroom." she began before Derek frowned.

"You got that right now. Nothing needed."

Casey grinned gently, "Okay.."

"I've got a proposition for you, Case." he smirked slowly, and nodded. "You can get the premium time with the washing machine…if I can see what you need it for."

Giving him a look; she then shrugged. She had four out of five, and to show her stepbrother a little skin wouldn't hurt….Right?

She reached for the corners of her shirt and brought it up and over her head, showing her brother a black lacy bra.

"Oooh, that's nice." Derek grinned gently. "Of course, you'd need time in the laundry room; don't want that to get ruined by someone being rude; making it so they don't get washed." he grinned. "_But you_ only get the premium time. Not Lizzie or Nora. You. You were the one who came to get this time; and I like what I see." he smirked before being stopped as Casey leaned forward kissing him once more.

"Oooh, congratulations on your victory, Casey MacDonald." was all he could say when she pulled away.

"I've still got until dawn." she smirked slightly.

"Victory laps!" he teased as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

This was my first Life with Derek story..please tell me if you liked it or not…Tata


End file.
